Engrish
by akashitty
Summary: In which Tatsuya and Alex are doubting my coolness. [3rd grade Kagami Himuro & college Alex] set in Los Angeles. [bahasa]


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **ENGRISH**

 _In which Tatsuya and Alex are doubting my coolness -Taiga._

* * *

"D-Deru.. There was.. wans... a puriinshu-essu.. nei..muddo... Shindererra..."

" _Your English is horrible_ , Taiga _._ "

Aku mendengus keras dari balik sofa tempatku duduk dan berkutat dengan buku cerita sialan ini. Kututup buku tersebut keras-keras, inginnya asal melempar ke sembarang arah, tapi aku tahu kalau Tatsuya pasti akan mengomel, dan daripada aku disembur omelan khas ibu-ibunya, jadi kuhentakkan saja dengan kasar di meja kopi sebelah sofa.

"Shaddap." Ucapku ketus. Alex tergelak di meja makan sambil meneguk sekaleng bir dingin. Sementara Tatsuya hanya tertawa kecil sambil membuat sesuatu di konter dapur.

"Apa itu? Mencoba gaul tapi membaca saja payah?"

"Grrr! Berisik! Kalau sudah terlahir untuk membaca kanji, huruf abjad pun terlihat seperti huruf ghaib, tahu!" aku menyalak sebal.

Alex tersenyum miring, jelas sekali mengejekku. "Kalau alasan yang elit sedikit, dong. Tatsuya sama denganmu, tapi _eigo_ -nya bagus."

"Dia kan lebih lama tinggal di sini daripada aku!" elakku lagi, kesal hingga siku perempatan bermunculan di sekeliling jidatku.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku pindah kemari sekitar dua bulan sebelum Taiga. Tidak ada bedanya, kok."

 _Pengkhianat kau, Tatsuya!_

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sekolah di sini. Aksen Amerika lumayan cepat, kau tahu. Tidak mungkin kau bawa-bawa kamus kemana-mana." Ujar Alex, membuang kaleng bekas minumannya dengan bergaya ala _three-pointer_ dan _whoosh_ , kaleng tersebut masuk dengan mulus ke dalam tempat sampah yang jaraknya sekitar lima meter dari dapur.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, tahu! Aku hanya payah dalam membaca! Buktinya aku bisa bicara lancar denganmu saat pertama kali kau belum tahu aku dan Tatsuya orang Jepang!" gerutuku lagi, kali ini mencari-cari alasan yang rada masuk akal untuk membuktikan ketidakbodohanku.

Alex memutar bola matanya, terlihat mengingat-ingat kejadian yang kumaksud. "Aaa, waktu itu ya. Kalau tidak salah yang paling banyak bicara adalah Tatsuya! Dia bilang _we would like to be your pupils, please teach us_. Kalau itu sih aku mengerti. Selebihnya yang kumengerti dari bicaramu cuma _yes_ dan _no_ atau _thank you_ yang terdengar seperti _sankyu_ saja. Lidah Jepangmu memang kental sekali, eh?"

"M-mau bagaimana lagi, kan!? Habis... ha-habis..." habislah sudah alasanku mengelak Alex. Siaaal, kalau begini mereka pasti berpikir aku ini bodoh dan menertawakanku dengan nistanya. Terlebih Alexialan itu!

Memang benar sih, Tatsuya lebih hebat dalam berbahasa Inggris. Tapi hey! Aku tidak bodoh-bodoh amat, setidaknya aku masih mengerti pembicaraan orang barat dengan aksen cepat mereka. Beda ceritanya kalau seaindainya aku pindah ke Inggris dan berhadapan dengan aksen british mereka yang muncrat-muncrat itu, bisa-bisa aku basah kuyup kena ludah setiap hari. Yang kurang dariku hanyalah kemampuan merangkai kata dalam bahasa Inggris! Apa namanya? Grammar? Ya itulah. Tapi itupun sudah kupelajari dan sudah bisa kukuasai sedikit!

Sedikit. Urrrrgh.

" _Hora,_ kesulitan membalas~" Alex menyengir nista, membuat meteran batas kesabaranku meledak. "Akuilah kau payah, Taigaa~"

"Aku tidak payah!" seruku kesal.

Alex justru makin bersemangat mencercaku, " _You know what, Taiga? Una vez un tonto sigue siendo un tonto._ "

YA TUHAN APA LAGI ITU!?

"Jangan bicara dengan bahasa Spanyol! Kau mengejekku!?" buru-buru kulempar buku cerita barusan dengan sepenuh hati ke arah Alex, hanya untuk dihindari oleh wanita itu dengan mulus, bahkan hampir mengenai Tatsuya di belakangnya jika saja dia tidak menangkap buku itu agar tidak jatuh ke masakan yang ia buat.

Alex makin terbahak, "Hahaha! Biarpun bodoh, instingmu selalu bekerja dengan baik, ya!"

TUH KAN BENAR DIA MENGEJEKKU BARUSAN.

Tadinya aku ingin mengatainya _teme, kisama, bakayaro, ahokuso_ , atau apapun yang berbau menghina padanya. Biar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya dikatai dengan bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti itu benar-benar aku langsung ingat kalau Alex juga mahasiswi jurusan sastra Jepang.

Cercaanku tidak bekerja padanya. Cih.

Curang sekali dia menguasai tiga bahasa sekaligus.

Tiba-tiba Alex bangkit dari duduknya dan memungut buku yang barusan kulempar, lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu, tempat di mana aku berada, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku. TV yang sedaritadi menyala ia matikan, lalu dilemparnya remote TV entah ke mana.

"Sini, kuajari cara membaca yang benar. Kita perbaiki lidahmu itu." Ujarnya, sambil membuka-buka buku cerita tersebut.

"Jangan berkata seolah lidahku bermasalah!" aku menyilangkan tangan sambil mendengus sebal, dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Saat itu tepat aku melihat Tatsuya yang membawa mangkuk berisi kue kering, satu-satunya yang dapat ia masak selain memasak air dan omelet. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja kopi, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan duduk di sebelah Alex.

"Lidahmu itu bermasalah, dan jika terus _stuck_ pada aksen Jepangmu itu, akan kupotong lidahmu, lho~" aku merinding seketika. Okelah kalau yang menggunakan kalimat barusan memasang wajah horor, aku masih tolerir. Namun jika bicaranya seperti Alex yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu, namanya kan orang gila!

"Jangan kasar-kasar begitu, Alex." Tatsuya mencoba membelaku. Bah! Membela apanya. Dia kan sering berkomplot dengan Alex untuk membuatku tersiksa. Senyum simetrisnya itu hanyalah pajangan saja! Dosa!

"Baiklaah, kita mulai dengan membaca paragraf pertama." Alex menyuruhku mendekat, agar bisa berbagi buku yang sedang dibukanya untuk dibaca bersama. Aku menggeser dudukku agak ragu, takut tiba-tiba diserbu Alex yang suka nyosor sana-sini. Biasanya aku pakai perlindungan bantal, tapi nanti jika Alex main cium, mungkin aku bisa pakai piring kue kering itu untuk menabok mukanya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Alex cukup waras untuk tidak merebut keinosenanku kali ini.

"Baca ini, ikuti bagaimana aku berbicara." Aku mengangguk, rada tengsin juga karena harus menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan Alex.

" _There was once a princess named Cinderella..._ "

"Jangan cepat-cepat!" semburku kesal.

"Itu tidak cepat, Bodoh!"

"Setidaknya kasih spasi perkata!"

"Jelek nantinya! Lagipula begitu saja masa tidak bisa?! Tatsuya, coba contohkan si Bodoh ini!"

Tatsuya mengerjap dulu beberapa saat, serasa anak polos, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan lancar, fasih. " _There was once a princess named Cinderella._ "

SIALAN KAU TATSUYA. KUJEDOTIN DENGAN BOLA BASKET KAU YA.

"LIHAT!? Tatsuya saja bisa!"

"Berisik! Kau harus tahu tidak secepat itu mengubah apa yang menjadi kebiasaanmu!" aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana alasan pintar seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Itu sih kaunya saja yang kelewat bodoh! _Baka_ gami!"

"UAPAAAAA!?"

Tanganku sudah meraba-raba meja kopi untuk menyambar piring kue agar bisa menabok wajah menyebalkan Alex itu. Tapi seperti mengetahui niatku, Alex justru berbalik dengan mencubit kedua pipiku keras-keras dengan cubitan mautnya!

"UGHYAAAAAAAH! HE.. PHAWS... KAAAAN!" aku menjerit kesakitan, tidak peduli suaraku yang kian melengking seperti anak bayi terjepit pintu.

Dia menyeringai lebar, seperti psycho yang bahagia mendengar jeritan pilu korbannya. "Rasakan ini, _Baka_ gami!"

Tidak, tidak, tidaaaaaak. Siapapun, siapapun tolong lepaskan aku dari cubitan gila iniiiii. Bisa-bisa dia menguliti kulit mulusku yang tampaaaaan.

"Alex, lepaskan, dong. Kasihan, Taiga. Wajahnya seperti babi yang tenggelam di sungai Amazon."

JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN, TATSUYAHO. MATI SAJA SANA DI SUNGAI AMAZON TERDALAM.

Entah tiba-tiba terjadi keajaiban atau apa, berkat perkataan Tatsuya barusan (yang sangat enggan kusetujui), Alex melepaskan cubitan berdarahnya itu, kemudian melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya dan menghela napas puas.

Aku sendiri masih sibuk megap-megap dan menggosok pipiku yang merah membara dicubit oleh tangan monster itu. "Iiiish, sakit, Bodoh! Kalau kau mencubit orang biasa mungkin kau sudah dituntut oleh mereka atas dasar penyiksaan!"

"Puh, aku hanya melakukan itu pada orang-orang bodoh saja, Taiga. Kau bukan pengecualian." Ujarnya tersenyum sarkastik, menatapku dari ujung matanya yang lama-lama ingin kucolok dengan garpu.

"AKU TIDAK BODOH!" lontarku ngotot.

"ORANG MANA YANG TIDAK BODOH KALAU MEMBACA SEBARIS KALIMAT BAHASA INGGRIS SAJA TIDAK BISA!?" Alex lebih ngotot.

Aku menggeram di tempat, ingin melontarkan elakkan lain, tapi rasanya semua ocehan Alex tepat menohokku dan kebodo-uhm, ketidakbisaanku membaca abjad dan tulisan bahasa Inggris.

Tatsuya yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan perkelahianku dan Alex, mengambil sebuah kue dari atas piring, lalu mengunyahnya. Usai menelan kue tersebut, ia menghadapku dan menatapku serius, "Kalau begitu buktikan ketidakbodohanmu dengan menerjemahkan kalimat ini, Taiga."

Aku memperhatikannya baik-baik, wajah serius. Diajari oleh Tatsuya yang sudah kuanggap bagai kakak-uhuk-ku sendiri tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya jika aku salah, aku tidak akan mendapat azab pedih seperti barusan.

"Oke, silakan." Aku berucap sok keren.

Tatsuya menimang-nimang dulu tentang kalimat apa yang akan ia beri padaku untuk mengetesku.

" _You suck at English._ "

Hah?

Oke. Oke.

 _You,_ berarti _kau_.

 _English_ sendiri aku sih sudah tahu artinya, yaitu _Bahasa Inggris_.

Nah, sekarang. Artinya _suck_.

Aku pernah menonton film-film horor vampir barat di televisi dengan terjemahan bahasa Jepang. Mereka pernah menyebutkan tentang _bloodsucker,_ yang artinya _penghisap darah_. _Blood_ artinya darah, dan _sucker_ berarti penghisap. Kalau ditambah _er_ berarti subjeknya. Oke, ini sih gampang.

Berarti suck itu artinya, jika ditambahkan dengan _kau_ dan _Bahasa Inggris_ menjadi...

"Kau menghisap... Bahasa Inggris?"

Hening.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa Alex buru-buru melempariku bantal sambil terbahak-bahak. Tatsuya langsung menjatuhkan kue yang dipegangnya ke lantai, mulutnya mangap, terbuka lebar.

Memangnya salah, ya...?

 **owari**

* * *

I just felt the need to write down some of Kagami x Alex x Himuro moments which I find pretty adorable.

Enjoy~ ^-^


End file.
